


Come Sundown

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Community: spnkink_meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy, M/M, Making Love, Sleepy Cuddles, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Dean/Castiel, fluff, making love





	Come Sundown

In a way, it has become second nature to Dean; as easy as breathing. Something he needs, like water, air or food. The night is late, the forest is eerily silent. No glowing eyes haunt the forest, there are no razor sharp teeth bared. The howls and snarls of purgatory are hushed in the calm of night. Tucked away under the large oak tree, the Hunter and Angel settle in, exhausted. 

Castiel threads their fingers together and tugs Dean in close to him. Pressed from head to toe, spooned around the hunter; the blue-eyed angel feels Dean breathe a sigh, his warm body melting into the comforting embrace. 

Castiel was a weight at Dean's back, soft and soothing, and with the cold night blowing a chilly wind, Castiel was like a furnace against him; the heat soaks into his clothes and wrapping around him like a cozy blanket. In the land of monsters, his angel gave him a heavenly place to lay his weary head, safe from the hellish monsters. 

Night after night, they took comfort in each other’s arms. Even after they left purgatory and many years had come and gone, the truth remained the same. Even on this autumn night.

Jack and Sam were sleeping peacefully, and the world was not on the brink of annihilation...for the moment. There was no reason for the angel to stay in the bunker. Except one little soft-spoken request halted him from leaving.

“Stay with me.” Dean’s eyes speak of a need, a longing for kindhearted love.

Hesitantly, Castiel slides into bed with Dean, not touching him, there was a slit of space between them, but they lay close so that Dean breathes a gentle sigh of relief. Like he can rest and relax now, whereas before every muscle in his body was twisted in agony.

Slowly, his movements unsure, Dean raised his hand to Castiel’s cheek, tenderly palming the warm skin. He brushed his finger against the skin slowly, as if he were trying to memorize the warmth and softness of the angel to keep the comforting feeling safe in his heart. As if he were terrified this was all a dream and that the angel was still lost in the Empty, still far away from Dean’s touch. 

“I'm not going anywhere, Dean,” Castiel promised, even though nothing was set in stone, but for this night, he will not leave Dean’s side. He looks at the exhausted hunter, his eyes fond and tender, and Dean smiles at him, leaning in to press a chaste kiss against his lips. 

Castiel cuddles in close to Dean, feels Dean’s arms weave around him seconds before Dean tucks himself under his chin, the heat between their chest warming them. Dean heaves a heavy sigh and his body melts, Castiel’s scent and warmth and calm breathing curls around the hunter like a blanket. 

For the first time in months, since his angel was taken from him, Dean sleeps in heavenly peace. 

Dawn comes too early the next morning. He groans, muffling a curse as he wiggles under the soft blankets. The bed is soft and warm, and he doesn’t wanna leave the nest he and Castiel have; Cuddling closer to his angel, who sleeps peacefully next to him, he lays his head on his chest, and his sweetheart is warm and cozy in a way that make him melt. He slips back off to sleep, snuggled up in Castiel's arms. 

When he wakes a little later, the scent of rich, dark coffee tickles his nose, and he roots around the sheets, wiggling out of them, in search of the heavenly scent. He finds his sweetheart standing there with a cup in hand, and a fond smile on his lips. “You need this,” he replies, that sweet smile turning cocky, because he knows darn well how much Dean needs coffee before anything else. 

Accepting the steaming mug of something that smells like heaven, he blows across the top of his mug, taking a slow sip. Soothing heat curls through him and he groans happily, smiling blissfully. Castiel looks him up and down, and chuckles, and Dean knows he’s got pillow creases on his face and a case of wicked bedhead. 

Missing the warmth of his beloved angel, he tugs Castiel back down into bed and curls around him, enjoying a morning of coffee and cuddles. 

It’s only after Dean has savored his coffee, does he savor his beautiful angel. They get lost in lust and love, in kisses and moans, making love in the early morning hours. ‘He’s breathtaking,’ Dean thinks as watches his angel writhing on the bed. The beautiful white winged creature squirms and wiggles as he rides out the aftershocks, his baby blue eyes sparkling like diamonds in the midnight sky. ‘Oh god, he is beautifully angelic, he is my angel. There is no beautifier sight in the world.’

Castiel looks gorgeous like this…shivering with warm pleasurable aftershocks, his breath hitching as he moans and whimpers, his lean body trembles as he lays spread eagle on the satin sheets. Castiel’s eyes are deep, deep blue like an ocean and his cheeks are rosy pink, putting even the prettiest flower to shame. He’s captivating, entrancing. 

He smells like sex and sweat, musky and ripe, his mind dizzy with lust as he’s caught up in the heat of pleasure and desire. Dean leaves bruising love bites on Castiel’s skin and an ache in his bones, marking his beautiful angel as he steals as sweet kiss, smiling, cocky, when Castiel softly moans his name. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/66638.html?thread=21257038#t21257038)


End file.
